


Soft

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Naked Fluff, Non-Human Genitalia, Pubic Hair, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: Of all the places on Spock's body, Bones was utterly fascinated with one in particular. Spock found it both amusing and confusing.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the lovely FelixMarome, who once again got me to finish a fic that's been lying in a folder for the last two years. ^_^ Cheers to you!

Spock blinked slowly, perfectly content in his current position. He was lying on his and Leonard's bed, naked but still pleasantly warm. Leonard insisted on keeping their quarters heating set to a temperature optimal for Spock's comfort. He'd gotten the specifications from Sarek when Spock had moved in, and now Spock was making full use of it. He let out a long exhale, his body relaxed and sated after a bout of intercourse. 

Leonard was similarly relaxed. He was lying on his side, his head pillowed on Spock's abdomen. He was facing Spock's genitals, his hand petting Spock's groin with soft touches. His fingers danced over the mound, tugging on Spock's pubic hair and curling it between his fingers. Over and over, a little tug here, a pet there. A nuzzling kiss here, a suckle there. Had Spock any energy left in him, he would've become aroused once again. 

“I will never understand your fascination with my pubic hair, Leonard.” Spock placed one hand on Leonard's head, running his fingers through the thick curls. They held as much allure to Spock as his own pubic hair held for Leonard.

Leonard sighed, in a tone Jim had once described as 'dreamy'. “It's so soft,” Leonard murmured burying his nose in the short curls and inhaling deeply. “Like a lil' bitty lamb.” 

Case in point. “That is an odd simile.” Spock tugged gently on the curls right behind Leonard's right ear. They always refused to lay down, sticking every which way they felt like.

Leonard shifted so that he could look at Spock over his shoulder. “You ever touch a lamb?”

Spock blinked slowly at his mate. “I have not.” 

Leonard stuck his tongue out at him. “I have, so shut up.” He snuggled back down, his fingers curling in the hair growing near Spock's right thigh, giving a gentle scratch at the sensitive skin there.

Spock put his hand flat on Leonard's head and spread out his fingers, burying them in the thick locks. “As you wish, Leonard. I will defer to your expertise.”

Leonard chuckled and patted Spock's hip. “See? You can be sensible if you try.”

The very corners of Spock's mouth quirked up into the tiniest of smiles. He brushed the very tips of his fingers against Leonard's psi-points. It sent a tingle of his mate's content emotions up his arm, and he let out a pleased hum.

“I love you too, you Hobgoblin, you.” Leonard murmured, fingers still petting the hair surrounding the slit that housed Spock's penis. He pressed a kiss to the very top of the slit and nuzzled close, content exactly where he was.

End

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS are LIFE for writers. Please comment and let me know how you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by a kink meme prompt:  
> I don't remember seeing anything in canon, and Memory Alpha has no comment, but it seems to be fanon that Vulcan hair is somewhat coarse.  
> Or at least, the hair on their heads is. XD Let's have something about Spock's pubes being downy soft, and whoever he's sexing can't stop touching them. (prefer Kirk/Spock or McCoy/Spock, but go wild if you like)


End file.
